


Ticking bomb

by Silmary



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spitroasting, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, i'm not even sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: ПВП о том, как снять стресс после сложной операции.Ни грамма сюжета, ни толики смысла.Just ПВП.





	Ticking bomb

К черту миссию.  
К черту этих уродов.  
К черту всю эту сложную иерархию лондонских бандитов от мелких хулиганов до крупных магнатов, выдающих нелегальные визы на строительство.  
К черту их прокуренные подвальные помещения, заставленные утащенными из ближайшего кафе грязными пластиковыми столиками с коричневыми дырками от сигарет.  
К черту их постовых и никудышную охрану, выходящую из игры с одного удара.  
К черту их телевизор – что за идиотские мюзиклы они смотрят в своей норе? – их суматошное удивление и копеечные стволы, дающие осечку на каждом выстреле.  
Господи, им и не нужны были эти жулики и заскочившие по случаю наркоманы. Самого невинного из этой дикой шайки можно было засадить как минимум на пять лет, но сейчас никому не было дела. Просто один из банды – высоченный высохший валлиец, наркодиллер с семилетним стажем – мог напрямую привести к младшему сыну валета червей иракской колоды. Значит, действовать надо было быстро, тихо и незаметно, чтобы не дай бог ни одного отголоска об этой операции не долетело до иракских резидентов.  
Серьезно, вы когда-нибудь пытались _незаметно_ накрыть притон в Инфилде? Тут не то что у стен есть уши – за ушами не видно стен. Но Мерлин доверил ему эту операцию, а подвести Мерлина было нельзя. Подвести Гарри было нельзя.  
С учетом всех потенциальных затруднений Эггзи планировал операцию на двадцать минут, а справился в итоге за семь. О, Мерлин даже похвалил его. Хотя его присутствия не требовалось, Мерлин следил за ним с самого начала, молчал как проклятый – и только коротко похвалил, когда последний головорез влетел в ретро-стенку с двумя стеклянными шкафчиками. Взбудораженный Эггзи на эмоциях даже не смог ответить «Спасибо, сэр». Через семь минут почти не поврежденный валлиец был скручен и отправлен в допросный центр, а сам Эггзи приложил все свои богатые знания и не очень богатый опыт, чтобы провести зачистку, максимально исключить возможность свидетельств и замести следы, переведя стрелки на конкурирующую банду.  
И теперь всё это шло прямым ходом – к черту.

На улицы уже легла зыбкая вечерняя тень, квартал за кварталом по цепочке зажигались фонари, желтые отблески скользили по стеклам машины и полосами подсвечивали кожаный салон. Всю дорогу обратно Эггзи пытался успокоиться специальными методиками дыхания и старательно думал, что надо бы навестить маму – не забыть по дороге купить букет, – надо наконец съездить с ней посмотреть этот домик в Уиллене, надо не забыть обновить айпод и закинуть новый альбом «Imagine Dragons» и бог ты мой, вы только посмотрите, какая милая девочка в красном платьице стоит на перекрестке.  
Не помогало.  
Наверное, он просто извращенец, чертов больной извращенец, раз его мысли снова и снова скатывались с букетов и девочек в плоскость _«оказаться в постели»_ , _«гореть»_ , _«задыхаться»_ и _«выть»_ – чтобы выбить чужими телами напряжение, разъедающее кожу изнутри, чтобы не надо было думать и реагировать на грани человеческих возможностей, когда от каждого твоего движения зависит так много, что собственная жизнь в этом списке кажется уже неубедительным аргументом.  
Пальцы сжимали мягкое сиденье до боли в локтях, а затылок болел так, словно череп треснул и теперь расползается трещинами. Он даже не мог вспомнить, перепало ли ему по голове или это банальная психосоматика. Закрыв глаза, Эггзи мысленно сосчитал до десяти и обратно, потом для верности повторил пару раз и откинулся на спинку сиденья, пытаясь расслабиться. Проклятье, даже дышать трудно.  
Виноват, конечно, был он сам, и никому больше претензий не предъявишь – слишком нервничал, слишком готовился, переоценил противника, переволновался и перестарался. В итоге тело не истратило и половины всего выплеснувшегося в кровь адреналина. Черт побери, они выглядели такими страшными, а падали как кегли. Подстава.  
Сцепив зубы, Эггзи смотрел на проплывающие мимо вечерние дома и тротуары и машинально прикидывал, как легко было бы размозжить голову вон тому идиоту со скейтом, который вылез на середину дороги. Или вон той мамаше-блондинке, орущей на плачущего мальчика. Или…  
– Эггзи? – Мягкий голос наполнил салон машины, Гарри всегда подключался сразу к динамику.  
– Еду. Минут двадцать, – говорить фразами длиннее двух слов Эггзи не рискнул, потому что был еще слишком на взводе, а материться на Гарри по громкой связи – ну, как-то не по-джентльменски.  
– Ты отлично справился, Эггзи. Я горжусь тобой.  
«К черту», – подумал было на автомате Эггзи, но что-то внутри вдруг отпустило – и дышать стало чуть легче. Наклонившись вперед, он спрятал лицо в ладонях. _«Я горжусь тобой»_ перекатывалось в голове, лаская и успокаивая.  
Давай. Давай же, сейчас самое время.  
– …Гарри? – собравшись с духом, позвал Эггзи. – Я понимаю, что… в смысле, это не время, но мы… мы можем…  
– Как ты…  
– Да, – выпалил Эггзи раньше, чем Гарри закончил лаконичный вопрос. – Я да, Гарри, очень да.  
Гарри помолчал, и Эггзи почти увидел, как он переглядывается с повернувшимся от экранов Мерлином – тот приподнимает брови и опускает глаза на часы. Половина девятого.  
От предвкушения приятно заныло под ложечкой.  
– Думаю, мы можем что-нибудь придумать, – наконец ответил Гарри, и плечи Эггзи пробрало дрожью, спустившейся мурашками по рукам.  
Покосившись на него в зеркало заднего вида, флегматичный водитель молча прибавил скорость.

Если Эггзи не избавлялся от постоперационного напряжения в течение нескольких часов, оно успокаивалось, убирало колючки, сворачивалось ежом под ребрами и усыпляло его бдительность – только для того, чтобы ударить позже в самый неподходящий момент. Однажды после массовой драки в Портсмуте Эггзи провел три милых мирных дня на берегу моря, а потом вдруг сорвался на какого-то не в меру настойчивого медбрата, который увидел его перевязки и попытался было помочь. На этом его пребывание в Портсмуте и закончилось – Гарри спешно вывел Эггзи из операции и отослал назад, потому что меньше всего им стоило привлекать к себе внимание.  
Может быть, в нем слишком много агрессии, может быть, когда-нибудь это приведет его в кресло штатного психолога, которая будет долго и нудно объяснять ему его самого и обязательно приплетет сюда раннюю смерть его отца и жестокость отчима. В смысле, серьезно, непохоже, чтобы у кого-то еще были такие проблемы.  
Обычно он шел в зал и бил по груше до тех пор, пока на него не начинал материться техник – после каждой такой тренировки технику приходилось менять крепления. Можно было пострелять, но стрельба никогда не давала Эггзи такой разрядки, как физические упражнения. Когда Рокси была рядом, он вызывал ее на спарринг, зная, что с ней можно не сдерживаться. Рокси и не думала его щадить. Потом он становился похожим на леопарда, весь покрытый темными пятнами синяков, ходил спокойный и радостный и улыбался как полный кретин.  
Но иногда – реже, чем хотелось бы, но достаточно часто, чтобы счесть это тенденцией – если того позволяли обстоятельства, если ему везло, если он хорошо себя вел, если они все были в одном месте, если, если, если… – Гарри и Мерлин забирали его в свои опытные руки и превращали из верного и талантливого агента Великобритании, мальчика-отличника, гимнаста и морпеха во что-то совершенно иное.

 

Когда этим же вечером голый Эггзи, стоя на коленях на мягком ковре в гостиной Гарри, задыхался от ощущения сильных пальцев на шее и скользящего по зубам языка, его все еще трясло так, словно в подвалах Инфилда он подхватил лихорадку. Гарри стоял рядом, лицом к лицу, извращенная пародия на преклонивших колени новобрачных, и в его поцелуе уже не было ничего ласкового или успокаивающего – как будто это он, а не Эггзи, смывал сегодня с лица кровь и заклеивал пластырем сбитые костяшки. Как будто это его держали на прицеле сразу пять стволов, и это он смог избежать четырех из них. Гарри целовал его, не предоставляя выбора, и это было именно то, что нужно.  
Когда Эггзи только пришел, он застал одного Гарри – тот сидел в кресле с бокалом, скрестив ноги и приподняв голову, так стратегически освещенный торшером, словно кадр полчаса выстраивал какой-нибудь профессиональный фотограф. Неонуар, четкий силуэт, отблеск на золотом кольце. Проклятый Гарри Харт, на него хотелось в равной степени благоговейно смотреть или благоговейно отсасывать ему в любой свободный момент, Гарри Харт чертовски гармоничен в любых условиях.  
– Эггзи, я хочу, чтобы ты разделся и встал на колени, – появившийся в дверях гостиной Мерлин прислонился к косяку, сунув руки в карманы. В отличие от Гарри, Мерлин пил только когда всё было совсем плохо.  
В целом, Мерлин пил не намного реже Гарри.  
Он умел говорить это так спокойно и просто, словно учитель перед классом – я хочу, чтобы ты встал и вышел к доске, Эггзи. Эггзи хотел было спросить, чего хочет Гарри, но вовремя одернул себя – их желания почти всегда совпадали, а если нет – Мерлин озвучивал желания Гарри.  
На самом деле, опускаться на колени голым под двумя пристальными взглядами полностью одетых мужчин несколько сложнее, чем кажется. Но это было негласным залогом его согласия, знаком, что на сегодняшний вечер он отдает им себя добровольно, поэтому уже через пару минут снявший пиджак Гарри стоял рядом и сводил его с ума обжигающим требовательным языком, избавляя от последних тревожных ноток неудобства.  
Всё закончилось, и теперь наступал момент, когда надо было просто отпустить себя.  
Потерявшийся в ощущениях Эггзи не сразу понял, что рука на шее больше не прижимает, а настойчиво ведет куда-то в сторону. Открыв глаза, он сначала поймал в фокус инфернальный взгляд Гарри, и только потом осознал, что блядский Гарри смотрит на него поверх члена Мерлина, широко и пошло ведя по нему языком. Нервно сглотнув, Эггзи почувствовал себя гребаным актером студии Lucas Entertainment – потому что нормальные люди не могут так заниматься сексом, потому что нормальные люди не могут получать такого удовольствия и выглядеть при этом настолько горячо. Сидящий в кресле Мерлин опустил руку на шею Гарри, и зрелище определенно стоило того, чтобы отодвинуться и просто наслаждаться им со стороны, но тут на голову ему легла вторая рука Мерлина, и Гарри потянул на себя, и через секунду Эггзи уже касался губ Гарри через чужой член, стремительно теряя способность здраво соображать.  
Когда чертов Гарри вдруг _подмигнул_ , скользнув по его губам горячим языком, единственным, что удержало Эггзи в вертикальном положении, были две сильные руки на шее и в волосах.  
Здесь уже не надо было думать – только расслабиться и подчиниться, и Эггзи вместе с Гарри двигал губами по чужому члену, вылизывал его, играя языком, и целовался с самим Гарри, ловя его губы у красной головки, и улыбался как шальной. Возможно, посмотри он на себя со стороны, сгорел бы от стыда, но здесь и сейчас ему было глубоко плевать на всё. Его вело от сочетания терпкого мускусного запаха Мерлина и дорогого парфюма Гарри с терпким привкусом дорогого виски. Они команда, о да, они такая прекрасная команда – особенно когда отсасывают вместе своему куратору, заглатывая по очереди, заставляя его подаваться навстречу и перебирать шотландские ругательства низким хриплым голосом. Мерлин держал руки на их головах, так, словно они оба принадлежали ему, и в этот момент никто в комнате не собирался с этим спорить. У Гарри легко получалось брать до конца, Эггзи хватало и половины, но он искупал старательностью. В голове у Эггзи закручивались огненные сполохи, сметая в памяти весь прошедший день, и будь он проклят, господа, будь он проклят, если у него не самая прекрасная в мире работа.  
О том, что у Эггзи краш на Гарри, знали все. В принципе, это было настолько очевидным, что становилось ясно любому случайно оказавшемуся с ними в одном помещении человеку, даже если они невинно стояли в разных углах. Рокси как-то сказала, что возникни у них вдруг трудности на совместном задании, они могут просто посмотреть друг другу в глаза – и нейтрализовать всех в радиусе пятидесяти метров убойной дозой электричества. Секретное оружие, крайние меры, как ядерная ракета – запускается одновременно двумя пилотами, и никак иначе.  
Поэтому когда Эггзи, увлекшись, поцеловал его так напористо, что Гарри пришлось отодвинуться, когда Эггзи с юношеской жадностью забрал себе всего Мерлина, гибко перебравшись и расположившись между его ног, все немного… удивились.  
Все, включая Эггзи, если бы он еще был в силах удивляться.  
Теперь он не просто старался – он уже перешел от стадии _«доставить удовольствие»_ к _«как далеко я смогу зайти»_ , как будто всё, что он когда-либо хотел в своей жизни – это стоять перед ним на коленях и заглатывать член на пределе своих возможностей, наплевав на рвотный рефлекс и боль саднящих губ. Он коротко стонал, не в силах заставить себя заткнуться, и царапал пальцами бедра Мерлина, прижимаясь лбом к животу и мелко дрожа от желания.  
В затуманенных глазах куратора читалось легкое удивление.  
– Мерлин, друг мой, – Гарри хрипло кашлянул. – Я чувствую себя немного лишним.  
– Не могу сказать… что стал бы жаловаться. – Ооо, Эггзи обожал, просто _обожал_ этот момент, когда у него получалось сломать Мерлина, когда тот начинал глотать окончания и срываться на элементарных гласных.  
– Эггзи, все в порядке?  
Эггзи замычал в нос – Мерлин не издал ни звука, но лежащая на голове ладонь инстинктивно сжалась, натягивая его дальше. Из-за этого ответить у Эггзи получилось не сразу – только когда Мерлин шумно втянул носом воздух и отпустил его, напоследок ласково погладив по загривку, взъерошивая волосы, словно щенка. Пару секунд Эггзи только открывал рот, как рыба, уткнувшись лбом в пах Мерлину, продолжая водить рукой по его члену, потом наконец нашел в себе силы на целых три слова:  
– Гарри, трахни меня.  
– О, Эггзи.  
Покопавшись в буксующей памяти, Эггзи нашел четвертое:  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Эггзи-Эггзи, – Гарри легко провел ладонью вдоль по позвоночнику вниз, ниже, едва касаясь кожи. Пальцы скользнули между ягодиц, и Эггзи ощутимо тряхнуло, плечи вдруг пробрало холодом. – Тебе мало одного члена?  
– _Пожалуйста._  
– Такой жадный мальчишка, – усмехнулся над ним Мерлин так низко и глухо, что свободная рука Эггзи против его воли дернулась вниз, к сведенному от боли и напряжения паху.  
– Не-а. Нет, – Гарри легко перехватил руку и завел за спину. – Не так просто.  
Пятое всплывшее в сознании слово было нецензурным, но Эггзи за неимением лучших вариантов всё равно его сказал. Не то чтобы это произвело какое-то впечатление.  
Кажется, кто-то предложил перейти на кровать – да, так и сказал, «Джентльмены, не хотите ли вы перейти на кровать?» – и Эггзи засмеялся бы, если бы мог, потому что серьезно, _блядские джентльмены_. Вместо этого он только застонал, когда вместо ковра колени утонули в мягком одеяле, Гарри за спиной положил горячие ладони на бедра, а оказавшийся перед ним Мерлин снова провел по волосам – скорее приглашая, чем приказывая. Воистину, шотландской выдержке можно было только позавидовать.  
Услышав за спиной щелчок крышки, Эггзи вскинулся, ловя ускользающую мысль.  
– Гарри, стой, подожди, я хочу сразу, можно?  
– Господи Иисусе, – содержательно отозвался Гарри, и Мерлин с низким рычанием инстинктивно качнул бедрами вперед, ткнувшись членом ему в губы. Послушно описав языком круг вокруг головки, Эггзи уперся в кровать локтями и раздвинул ноги шире.  
– Возьми смазку, сколько угодно смазки, только давай без подготовки, пожалуйста.  
Ему нужны были эти ощущения. Боль играла на нервах, повышала цену удовольствию, доводила до той самой грани, где дальше _нельзя_ , толкала за нее с участливой безжалостностью и – всё успокаивалось.  
Иногда Эггзи доходил до такого, что сам себя боялся, и одному богу было известно, что сделали бы Гарри и Мерлин, узнай они об этом. Когда-нибудь он скажет им, потому что кому еще, и тогда всё окончательно останется им на откуп.  
Наверно, они как-то договорились поверх него, такая чертовски прекрасная команда – Гарри вошел сильным плавным толчком одновременно с натянувшим его Мерлином, и Эггзи не сполз и не распластался от обилия ощущений по кровати только потому, что оказался нанизан с двух сторон на два немаленьких члена. Они дали ему ровно две с половиной секунды, прежде чем начать двигаться, и Эггзи бы взвыл, Эггзи бы проклял или благословил свою гребаную жизнь в самых нецензурных выражениях. Но Мерлин надежно затыкал его говорливый рот, поэтому ему осталось только глухо и отчаянно стонать и сползать локтями и коленями по одеялу, которое вдруг почему-то стало таким скользким и неустойчивым, и молиться, что он останется в здравом уме после этих упражнений.  
– Тише, тише, – Гарри оглаживал его бедра, оставаясь глубоко внутри, двигаясь коротко и резко, каждым движением посылая по телу Эггзи разряды удовольствия. Умирающий Эггзи почему-то мучительно пытался вспомнить, когда Гарри успел раздеться и разделся ли он вообще, потому что если блядский Гарри трахает его прямо в костюме – нет, увольте, это совершенно, абсолютно выше его сил.  
Мерлин положил вторую ладонь на шею снизу под подбородок, словно хотел почувствовать свой член в его горле, и _ох блядь_.  
– ...он хорош, да, Гарри? Он очень хорош.  
– Господи, Мерлин, даже я готов кончить от этого постельного варианта шотландского акцента, пощади бедного мальчика.  
– Я не понял, что значит «даже»?  
– Ох, заткнись, сделай милость.  
«Заткнитесь вы оба», – подумал Эггзи, которому и так было слишком много всего, а беззаботно переговаривающиеся этими блядскими голосами Мерлин и Гарри и вовсе могли бы довести его до инфаркта.  
Глаза слезились от боли и пота, но Эггзи пытался расслабить горло, тем более что выхода у него не было – Мерлин держал его крепко двумя руками и уже дошел до той стадии, когда он просто _брал_. На одном особо глубоком толчке, почувствовав, что Мерлин близко, Эггзи хотел было отодвинуться, но поперхнулся и издал странный полукашель, полустон, мокрый, полузадушенный и глубокий, словно идущий из самого горла. Получилось так пошло, что Гарри практически придавил его сверху, упираясь ладонями в прогибающуюся поясницу, и загнал член по самые яйца.  
На какую-то секунду задыхающийся Эггзи подумал, что они уже слишком возбуждены и не будут слушать, даже захоти он это прекратить – руки на затылке, руки на талии, член в горле и в заднице, они возьмут его в любом случае, используют, выебут, ты даже ничего не сможешь сказать, ты уже слишком измотан, чтобы противостоять им двоим. Наверно, это должно было быть страшно, но Эггзи уже не был Эггзи – он был просто куском воска в человеческую величину, и он не мог даже представить, во что его деформировали чужие руки. В какой-то момент Эггзи вдруг подумал, что еще немного – и он просто взорвется, возьмет и разлетится по всей комнате искрами и пеплом, и это будет самой прекрасной смертью из всех возможных.  
Свежая порция поступившего в легкие кислорода смутно дала понять, что Мерлин сжалился и отпустил его, и судя по отсутствию привкуса на губах – даже не кончил.  
Железный человек.  
– Эггзи, ты в порядке? – пальцы успокаивающе погладили по голове, перебирая спутанные пряди.  
– Нет… – Эггзи закашлялся, горло горело, словно стертое наждачкой. – Да. Нет.  
– Эггзи?  
– Я в порядке, я... я хочу вас, обоих, – объяснить это в условиях резко сократившегося словарного запаса было трудно, но, судя по судорожно сжавшимся у него на бедрах рукам Гарри, у него получилось.  
– Твою мать, Гарри, твой мальчишка меня в могилу сведет.  
– Заказывай сразу парный гроб. Эггзи, ты уверен?  
– Да-а, – Эггзи приподнялся на локтях, перед глазами качались складки одеяла и удивительно смуглые колени Мерлина. Он подался назад, трахая себя членом Гарри, двигая бедрами с амплитудой опытного хастлера – во всяком случае, искренне на это надеясь. – Я уверен, Гарри, блядь, ты даже не представляешь, как я уверен. Я хочу быть с вами. Я хочу чувствовать, что я ваш. Я хочу знать это, помнить об этом, чувствовать, блядь!.. чувствовать завтра, послезавтра, все время, Мерлин, Гарри, пожалуйста, я уверен, я очень-очень уверен.  
На этом он выдохся и замолчал, пытаясь не растечься бесформенной лужей по всей кровати как какой-нибудь Терминатор – член Гарри Харта определенно относился к особо опасным наркотикам и должен был быть внесен в список официально запрещенных к употреблению вещей. Собравшись, Эггзи даже смог поднять голову – настолько, чтобы увидеть в полумраке комнаты, как Мерлин смотрит на него большими потемневшими глазами и как хищно выглядят его скулы и поджатые губы. Посмотрев ему в глаза снизу вверх, Эггзи улыбнулся самой блядской из своего ассортимента улыбок и снова качнул бедрами, натягивая себя на Гарри. Подействовало. Мерлин поднял глаза на Гарри, какое-то время они просто молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом вдруг отмерли, как будто кто-то нажал на кнопку воспроизведения видео.  
Через несколько секунд Эггзи уже сидел верхом на Гарри – все-таки разделся – лицом к нему и, направив его член в себя, опускался сверху со скоростью и готовностью, идущей в разрез с образом порядочного джентльмена. Не то чтобы кого-то это волновало. Теперь колпачком тюбика щелкнул Мерлин и, почувствовав, как его коснулись влажные от смазки пальцы, Эггзи дернулся назад:  
– Нет, Мерлин…  
– Да, Мерлин! Потому что если Гарри и может войти в твою растянутую задницу без подготовки, то двоих ты так не потянешь.  
Застонав, Эггзи повис над Гарри, смотря на него сверху вниз. Прекрасный Гарри, разгоряченный, со спутавшимися волосами, такой красивый, что страшно даже целовать.  
– Терпение, мой мальчик, – подняв руку, Гарри коснулся ладонью его щеки, провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. – Терпение – истинная добродетель.  
Потому что это Гарри Харт, и он может говорить слова вроде «добродетель» в постели, собираясь без презервативов натянуть годящегося ему в сыновья парня в два члена со своим шотландским бойфрендом со склонностью к доминированию.  
Будь проклят Гарри Харт.  
Почувствовав, что вдоль члена Гарри в него проникает палец Мерлина, Эггзи зажмурился и закусил палец Гарри, описывая бедрами восьмерку. Объезжать Гарри Харта было не просто приятно – настолько ахрененно, что Эггзи искренне жалел всех тех, кому ни разу не доводилось это делать раньше и уже не доведется никогда. Потому что теперь Эггзи был чертовски настроен не допускать больше никого до этого божественного тела. Одобрительно хмыкнув, Мерлин добавил еще один палец, и тут Эггзи и Гарри застонали уже оба – ощущение трения было почти нестерпимым, казалось, вся сущность Эггзи собралась сейчас вокруг пульсирующего болью растянутого входа. Эггзи продолжал двигать бедрами, выбивая из Гарри чарующе пошлые звуки, втайне надеясь, что это заставит Мерлина быстрее перейти к делу. В конце концов, должна же где-то заканчиваться его выдержка. Да и потом, слишком неудобно растягивать находящуюся в постоянном движении задницу.  
Мерлин поступил проще.  
– Не дергайся, – от хлесткого удара по ягодице у Эггзи перехватило дыхание и поджались пальцы на ногах.  
Разгорячившая кожу боль жгутом перетянула низ живота, сплелась в пробивную волну удовольствия и ударила по мозгам. Шумно выдохнув, Эггзи распахнул глаза и словно в рапиде увидел, как сорвавшаяся с его носа капля пота упала Гарри на шею.  
– Мерлин, осмелюсь предположить, что ему нравится, – голос Гарри, вечно спокойный голос Гарри с его вечными недоуменно-вежливыми интонациями, словно он все время чему-то удивляется, но достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы не показывать этого.  
– Конечно, черт побери, ему нравится. Держу пари, я могу за пять ударов заставить его кончить без рук, даже если ты не будешь двигаться, – еще один удар пришелся на другую ягодицу, на коже осталась смазка.  
– Бля-ядь, – протяжно и низко взвыл Эггзи, почувствовав, что неотвратимо проваливается в сабспейс. Гарри расплывался, отказывался ловиться в фокус, и Эггзи опустился на подломившихся локтях и прижался лбом к его плечу. – Еще.  
– Нет уж, милый мой.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Мерлин, еще раз...  
– Мерлин, он так просит.  
– …пожалуйста, один раз, всего один, _пожалуйста_ …  
– Ну же, имей снисхождение.  
– Веревки из меня вьете.  
Третий удар оказался значительно сильнее, и одновременно с ним Гарри вдруг вскинул бедра вверх, входя в Эггзи до упора, и тот вцепился в ткань одеяла, не в силах даже закричать – жгут перехватил легкие, не позволяя ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.  
Это было невовремя.  
Очень, очень некстати.  
Жгучее, горячее, темное желание поднималось из глубины, подбиралось к голове, заставляя его дрожать и истекать смазкой на живот Гарри. Нет, Мерлин ошибся, ему хватило бы и четырех ударов, еще один, всего один маленький удар выбил бы его за грань и смел бы всё человеческое, что еще оставалось в сознании. Но он сам просил другого, он сам _хотел_ другого, поэтому он только закусил губу до крови и проглотил все унизительные умоляющие «пожалуйста». Когда Гарри попытался приподнять его голову за подбородок, не преуспел и просто потянул наверх за волосы, накрывая его рот своим, втягивая в долгий, медленный, глубокий поцелуй, стало несколько легче. Когда Гарри просунул вторую руку между ними и до боли пережал член у основания, Эггзи даже снова смог нормально дышать.  
– Ты в порядке? – он не уловил, кто из них спросил это, но поспешно закивал.  
Смешно, в каком он порядке, он в полном беспорядке, и руки дрожат так, что ни за что не ухватиться.  
– В порядке, в порядке, давайте уже, иначе вам придется избавляться от моего трупа.  
Сначала он почувствовал руку Мерлина на спине – такую горячую, что он бы не удивился, оставь она выжженный отпечаток ладони между лопаток. «Вот было бы здорово получить такой» – еще успел подумать Эггзи, а потом Мерлин пристроил свой член вдоль члена Гарри, положил вторую руку на талию Эггзи и с усилием толкнулся внутрь.  
Было больно.  
Не так больно, чтобы Эггзи испугался или сдал назад, но достаточно, чтобы захрипеть и выгнуться спиной вверх, под обжигающую ладонь. Когда Мерлин вошел до конца, они замерли, не двигаясь, и Эггзи вдохнул, очень медленно и очень глубоко, на пределе легких, не чувствуя ничего, кроме распирающего давления изнутри. На внутренней стороне век расцветали кислотные салюты и фейерверки.  
– Эггзи?  
_Да_ , – ответил он то ли вслух, то ли про себя – ответил раньше, чем успел подумать, словно тело уже решило все за него.  
Когда они начали двигаться – по очереди почти выходя из него, безукоризненно-синхронно – стало легче. Сковывающая боль на подсознании медленно перекрашивалась из отрезвляющего синего в животно-красный, как будто Эггзи вдруг оказался в центре пламенеющей закатной саванны. Горячая кожа под пальцами – зыбучий песок, раскаленный воздух мешает дышать, а призрачные миражи сводят, сводят с ума, обманывая обещаниями неземных удовольствий.  
Гребаная романтика.  
Два члена медленно растягивали его все больше и больше, с каждым движением проникая чуточку глубже.  
Потом Эггзи стало хорошо.  
Потом Эггзи стало очень хорошо.  
Потому Эггзи стало _мало_.  
С трудом оборвав особенно долгий стон и облизав соленые губы, Эггзи зашипел на Мерлина через плечо:  
– Господи, хватит.  
Оба действительно замерли как по команде, и Эггзи, испугавшись, что сейчас они оба просто уйдут и бросят его одного посреди этой выжженной пустыни, затараторил быстрее:  
– Нет, подождите, в смысле хватит сдерживаться, пожалуйста, блядь, просто трахните меня, как вы хотите, оба.  
Над зыбучими песками скручивались маленькие чертовски опасные смерчи, вытягиваясь все выше к закатному небу.  
Где-то сзади усмехнулся Мерлин, а Гарри смотрел на него так, как будто Эггзи лежал без ног посреди поля боя и должен был как-то добраться до лазарета.  
– Эггзи, ты…  
– Черт побери, _хватит спрашивать_! – зарычал Эггзи, остервенело толкаясь бедрами назад, и ну в самом деле, сколько можно трястись над ним, как будто он сломается от любого неосторожного движения.  
В конце концов, он чемпион по гимнастике, молодой прекрасно подготовленный агент в отличной физической форме, он почти в одиночку спас мир, а сегодня лично вырубил семнадцать громил, уж как-нибудь выдержит он два члена в своей заднице.  
…не самая лучшая была идея, если честно.  
Или, наоборот, самая лучшая идея за всю его короткую насыщенную жизнь.  
Эггзи подумает над этим позже.  
Когда-нибудь потом, когда сможет снова думать.  
Они словно решили преподать ему урок и раз и навсегда вбить в его, кхм, голову, почему им нельзя говорить «хватит сдерживаться». Эггзи орал бы, если бы мог нормально дышать, но он все время задыхался на выдохе и захлебывался воздухом на вдохе, и только слабо утробно скулил, дрожа мелкой дрожью от каждого их движения. Два члена двигались в нем быстро и резко, то входя по очереди, то вспарывая его одновременно. Плавающий Эггзи не мог понять, как так получается, как они двигаются синхронно даже здесь и сейчас, это что-то типа рефлексов, да?.. Потом Эггзи весь свелся в органы чувств – он с трудом, но видел запрокидывающего голову Гарри, слышал, как по-блядски этот Гарри стонет, как низко и хрипло матерится Мерлин, он чувствовал сжимающие его до синяков руки, на плече и на талии, чувствовал растягивающее, распирающее движение внутри, и ему хотелось смеяться, плакать и материться в голос от ощущений.  
Ему хотелось больше, хотелось глубже, чтобы оба и сразу и _господи боже_.  
На лоб ему легла рука Мерлина, а мускулы шеи отказались держать голову, заставив прогнуться, выставив вперед горло. От этого стало еще труднее дышать, а звуки получались гортаннее и глубже. Коротко выругавшись у него над ухом, Мерлин сбился с ритма, вталкиваясь сильнее и жестче, и, наверно, Эггзи слишком громко стонал, потому что перед глазами мелькнула красивая рука с длинными пальцами, а потом она закрыла ему рот, и Эггзи увидел бы звезды, если бы мог еще что-то видеть. Но, к сожалению, Мерлин изучил Эггзи лучше, чем сам Эггзи, Мерлин зажимал ему рот и вколачивался вдоль члена Гарри так, что даже если бы Эггзи увидел звезды, не понял бы, что это и откуда это и где он и кто он вообще в этой странной полыхающей вселенной.  
– …такой красивый, – услышал он сквозь шум крови в ушах и непроизвольно сжался изнутри, вызвав у Гарри и Мерлина очень похожие сдавленные стоны.  
– Ты такой красивый, Эггзи.  
Наверно, Гарри притормозил, иначе Эггзи бы натурально разорвало. Эггзи цеплялся слабеющими пальцами за его сухие плечи и никак не мог заставить себя отпустить хотя бы одну руку, чтобы взяться за свой член. В итоге вместо него это сделал сам Гарри, пройдясь пальцами по яичкам, обхватив член теплой влажной ладонью, сжав его, может быть, недостаточно сильно, но господи, _какая-к-черту-разница_. Терять контроль над собой было страшно даже здесь, но он уже ничего не мог поделать – по телу прошла дрожь, руки подломились, он буквально повис на руке Мерлина, и когда тот вдруг нажал на подбородок и, открыв ему рот, запустил два длинных пальца внутрь, Эггзи всхлипнул, зажмурился – и умер.  
К вялому удивлению мертвого Эггзи, после смерти не было тоннеля и света в конце него. Вся смерть состояла из оглушительного, ошеломляющего удовольствия, вспенивающегося в каждой клетке его тела. Смерть выжгла внутренности, вскипятила кровь и пробила его таким зарядом, что по всему телу свело мышцы и волосы встали дыбом, и он своими ушами услышал ангельский хор, прославляющий весь этот  
чертовски  
прекрасный  
мир.  
...лежа на груди у Гарри, уткнувшись в выступающую ключицу мокрым лбом, Эггзи прислушивался к отголоскам оргазма, волнами уходящего из тела, когда чьи-то руки приподняли его и мягко потянули в сторону. С трудом поняв, что от него хотят, Эггзи открыл невидящие глаза и замотал головой.  
– Нет… подожди. Гарри?  
– Отдыхай, – Гарри мягко поцеловал его. Эггзи низко застонал ему в губы, почувствовав, как член Гарри выходит из растянутого, чувствительного входа. Внутри было мокро и горячо от смазки и спермы Мерлина, и это ощущение смело можно было заносить в список «Самые ахуительные впечатления в жизни Эггзи Анвина» рядом с падением из самолета с «испорченным» парашютом и зрелищем взрывающихся в темпе вальса голов.  
Скатившись с упругого тела, Эггзи блаженно растянулся на – аллилуйя – прохладной половине кровати и какое-то время потратил на смутные пространные размышления о смысле жизни в целом и своего существования в частности. Когда перед глазами наконец перестали виться белые мошки, он слабо повернул голову и тут же пожалел, что не повернул ее раньше.  
Мерлин сидел на коленях у ног Гарри, чуть склонившись, и было что-то странно-звериное в переходе от его затылка по шее к плечам и мускулам рук, что-то невероятно гармоничное и красивое, особенно в виде темного силуэта на фоне света торшера. «Животное», – мелькнуло в голове у Эггзи, Мерлин – большое опасное животное, хищник, как лев или гепард. Распластавшийся Гарри прогибался в пояснице, поднимаясь над кроватью, насаживаясь бедрами на пальцы Мерлина, и колени согнутых ног сжимались и расходились в стороны с завидной растяжкой. Запрокидывая голову, он то дышал коротко, как будто у него не хватало сил на большее, то вдруг втягивал носом воздух глубоко, так, что под дрожащими мускулами груди обозначались ребра, и задерживал дыхание. Второй рукой Мерлин водил по его члену, то ускоряясь, то замедляя движение в такт пальцам, и ни на секунду не сводил с Гарри темного, тягучего взгляда. Лежа в прострации, Эггзи подумал, что многое бы отдал, чтобы так смотрели на него. Как будто ради Гарри Мерлин, не задумываясь, устроит третью мировую, взорвет еще пару тысяч голов или собственноручно активирует атомную бомбу, и, наверно, это неправильно, хотя бы потому что у Мерлина есть реальная возможность всё это сделать. Но Гарри, изогнувшись, поднимается над кроватью мостиком, Гарри хватает Эггзи за руку – не гладя, переплетает пальцы, жмуря глаза и ловя губами воздух – и кончает в руку Мерлину, и в этот момент Эггзи думает, что может быть, _может быть_ неправильно как раз всё остальное.  
Может быть, весь этот гребаный мир не стоит одного такого момента.  
Улегшись рядом с изможденным Гарри, Мерлин ласково убрал с его лба прилипшие волосы и прижался губами к американскому шраму у виска. Кожа Гарри блестела от пота, черты лица словно заострились, делая его лет на двадцать моложе. Не открывая глаза, он счастливо улыбнулся, поднял руку, положил Мерлину на затылок и притянул его в усталый поцелуй, такой домашний и чувственный, что Эггзи вдруг почему-то устыдился своего присутствия. После всего, что происходило в этой спальне, это было так вовремя и логично, что Эггзи хмыкнул и перевел глаза на потолок. Все тело ломило, болело даже горло – там, где терлась головка члена Мерлина, когда тот трахал его рот, царапая ногтями кожу, забыв о сдержанности и самоконтроле.  
На другой половине кровати зашевелились, и краем глаза Эггзи увидел, как Мерлин встал и направился в ванную. Потом обзор ему закрыл Гарри, который навис над ним на локте, повернул его на бок за плечо и, не спрашивая, прижал спиной к своей груди, обнимая под ребра.  
– Я грязный, – пробормотал Эггзи, старясь не касаться ягодицами Гарри.  
– Если тебя это успокоит, я тоже, – невозмутимо ответил Гарри ему на ухо. – Сейчас вернется волшебник с влажным полотенцем и всё исправит.  
Эггзи вяло хмыкнул, чувствуя, как губы сами расползаются в дурацкой улыбке. Усталость навалилась тяжелым темным одеялом.  
– Как ты?  
– Супер. Нет, правда, пре… – зевнув, Эггзи даже не сразу вспомнил, как закончить слово, – прекрасно. Вы оба. Космос.  
– Ты молодец, Эггзи. Ты молодец. Отдыхай.  
Может быть, волшебник действительно вернулся с влажным полотенцем и всё исправил, но Эггзи этого уже не помнил – он словно провалился в гору подушек и одеял, растворившись в тепле чужого разгоряченного сексом тела и запахе дорого парфюма. Сквозь сон он еще слышал тихий низкий смех и то, как кто-то ласково сказал – _«мальчишка»_.  
Глупый мальчишка счастливо улыбался во сне.  
Ему было абсолютно спокойно.

**Author's Note:**

> Откопала у себя на дайри фики, написанные в режиме абсолютного и неконтролируемого упороса по первому Кингсману и решила принести сюда, дабы кого заинтересует.


End file.
